For You I Would
by thenewthingx
Summary: Nathan Wylde has hurt too many people, and now it's time to make a change. Romance. Some mature content will come in future chapters. Contains content around the reveal, however changes have been made 12
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"You cannot be serious!" Nathan roared, as his eyes settled on the two bodies entangled in the sheets before him, "The two of you? I mean… How long has this been going on?"

"Nathan…" Mark Wylde sighed, "Son… I-"

He jumped up, covering what was left of his modesty in the thin sheet that had briefly seprated himself and his lover. Nathan simply sprung backwards, holding his hands up.

"Get away from me!" He shouted, "You're sick. Her? are you desperate?"

"I love her Nathan,"

the words hit him like a tonne of bricks. LOVE? That wasn't possible. His father loved his mother and nobody else. Their 25 year marriage was a photograph of happiness, and no skank could step in between them. His lips curled into a sadistic snarl, "You don't know what love is. This is greed…"

"No it's not," Marc spoke up, harshly, "It's love. Faye and I are to be together…"

"Then you wont mind if I get mum around here then…"

the look on his face soon changed and his father sighed, "No."

"No?" Nathan shouted, feeling the octave of his voice raising higher and higher, "Whats the matter dad? I thought you loved her!"

"I do… we annot do it under these circumstances."

"Can't or wont?" Nathan sneered before his eyes settled on the petite redhead infront of him, "Mind you, I cant imagine many guys would be eager to 'fess up to being with her."

"Are you going to let him speak to me like that?"

"Oh she speaks! So you're not a mute aswell as being thick as!" He felt his blood boil. There was no way this would happen…

"Nathan, son.."

"Do not touch me!" He allowed his anger to take over him as he pushed his father, making him land on a heap on the floor at the foot of his bed, "You have until tonight or I tell her myself."

Nathan stormed out of the cottage, taking a deep breath and allowing himself a moment to readjust himself. His father having an affair? He couldn't process it. not after the first time. Not after he'd promised the last time – but then again a leapord would never change its spots so why would he be surprised? He lostfaith in his father the day he had found out from Ryan Lamb that he'd been cheating on his mother those months ago… just as he felt himself being able to trust him again, to trust the family again THIS had happened.

"Nathan…"

He turned, seeing a small blonde girl looking back at her, concern washed over her features, "Katie… wh- what do you want?!"

"Are you okay?"

he sighed, preparing himself for one of his many insulting comebacks he prepared expecially for their encounters but instead, he shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the wall of the cottage. Aware her gaze was still buring into him he raised his face to look at her, "It's all so messed up…"

"Wh- what is?"

"Everything," He replied miserably, "My life sucks."

"That's not true," She sat down next to him, "You have family… your mum, your dad, Maisie, Will… and friends…"

"Friends?" He laughed vitterly, "Everything I touch shatters. I'm cursed. And then the people who stick around long enough to outlive all of that I manage to drive away."

"Real friends would stick around regardless. They'd stick it out because they know what you're like." She replied, and he knew she was trying to be optimistic. That was Katie. No matter how much life threw at her she still managed to greet the world with a smile on her face and be concerned for the people who treated her like crap. The Sugden family, the Kings, Ryan…

He looked at her thoughtfully, "Where are they then?"

It took her a while to retaliate but sure enough she came back, "You have to wait until you're at your lowest to realise who your true friends are… Believe me, I should know that by now."

"Are-" He started, stuttering his words and closing his eyes as he stalled for a minute. Why was he so nervous? This was only Katie. Demure little Katie Sugden, his sister's best friend, his one time "fling" who up until three minutes ago had not spoken to him for weeks. "Are you my friend?"

"Are you low?"

"Yes," He sighed, looking down again, "I am."

"I'll be your friend, then…"

He smiled slightly and a silence enveloped them.

"You look like you need a drink… I have an hour for my lunch. Pub?"

He nodded, and followed her obediently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"It's strange…"

"What is?"

"Being here with you." He replied, truthfully, "I thought you hated me. You had every right to. I messed with your head, messed with Lee's life, messed with Leyla and David's relationship." He finished with a grimace. He hated himself for the way he had acted. Not with Lee – he'd deserved it but everything else he had done. And he still wondered why people had a hard time accepting him for who he was. All he had done since arriving in the village was wreak havoc and destroy lives. He'd even come close to wrecking his own sisters at one point.

Katie simply smiled smally, "I did. But… well we all make mistakes. Some more than others…"

He sneered, "I'm the king of making mistakes…"

"Oh aye?" It was her turn to sneer which seemed to fill him with much intrigue. What did she mean?

"What?"

"Since I came here when I was fourteen I've been pregnant once, married the same guy twice, slept with him AND his brother, been a surrogate for a pair of loonatics, dated a gay, ran over my headmistress, been in a car crash… want me to go on?"

"You're life sounds like a soap opera,"

"You're not kidding." She took a swig of orange juice, "I'd say I have a good… eight years on you?"

He let out a small laugh, before turning serious as the door swung open and Ryan waltzed in. immediately his eyes fell on the two of them, almost as though he was marking his territory – and he had soon joined them.

"Hey," He spoke, going down to kiss his girlfriend of five month, "You didn't tell me you were coming or else I'd have come earlier."

"I wasn't going to, but I bumped into Nathan," She replied, pursing her lips into a smile as her gaze brushed against Ryan's before falling back onto his. Nathan nodded.

"I should go anyway… I promised mum I'd pick Will up from school." He spoke, shooting a glare towards Ryan and smiling down at Katie as he stood up, "Thanks for the drink. See you around?"

"Yeah," She replied, "Erm, we're having a party tonight… it's for Gennie's birthday. Come if you like? Maisie's coming along after work so… you're more than welcome."

"Thanks," He nodded, "That'd be nice. See you then."

When Nathan left the pub he was sure of two things. One was he had been lost when he'd left his home. The other was there was a glimmer of hope now – and she was called Katie Sugden. Ironic, much?

"Ryan its not a big deal, okay?" Katie sighed as she walked out of the bathroom,

"You were having a drink with Nathan Wylde of all people. He doesn't do 'not a big deal'" He followed her. he wasn't going to let this lie. In his brief six month of knowing Nathan, he knew that he was never nice or genuine without a good, or bad, cause. What was he up to?

"What do you have against him?" She turned to him, proceeding to towel dry her hair as she looked at him suspiciously, "This time last week you were best friends…"

"Hardly,"

"Whats changed? If somethings happened you should really tell me. I'm not a mind reader Ryan."

He shuddered. That was just it. he couldn't tell her. he knew he wouldn't be stood there if he told her what had unfolded in the last few days. That he'd been sinking about with her best friend, and that he'd promised to finish things with her in honour of her. he couldn't tell her that Nathan knew… it'd destroy her. but maybe that was what she needed to keep her away from him. he may not feel the same about Katie anymore but he still cared for her, and he didn't want Nathan playing his sick mind games with her anymore.

"Nothing," He simply shrugged, "I'm being stupid…" He sat down on the bed, watching as she took out two dresses and eyed them up with great anticipation, "The blue one always looks nice on you."

"Blue it is then…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"No-one's going to show up," Gennie moaned, massaging her temples with her hands as she rested her head on her boyfriend Jamie's shoulder.

"Of course they are," He replied, "Who wouldn't miss out on your party?"

"Well I can think of a few… Debbie and Eli have cancelled on me."

"Who gives a stuff about them?" Jamie replied, much to her disgust.

"Their family!"

"Yeah, barely…" He replied, turning to look at her, "And do you really want Eli supping all your drinks? You'll be bailing him out of a cell come morning."

"Oh will you two stop it?" Leyla smirked as she and David strolled in hand in hand amred with bags, "We can hear you from the pub. What's up?"

"Nothing," Gennie slouched back, "Ask Jamie."

At this Jamie rolled his eyes, "Could you tell Gennie that people WILL be coming to the party tonight…"

"Of course they will." Leyla spoke up, "I've promised I'd get our David to do a striptease."

"You haven't?!"

"Maybe, maybe not. They'll have to come and see, wont they?"

Nathan opened the fridge door, taking ingredients out for a sandwich. Half way through preparation the door slammed shut and he was face to face with a rather annoyed Maisie.

"Maisie…"

"What were you playing at having lunch with Katie today?"

"Just catching up with an old friend… problem?"

"You're having fun with this, aren't you?"

"What if I am… I like watching the two of you squirm. Call it poetic justice."

She reached out her hand, slapping him across the face with it, "Do you think this is easy for me?"

"I'd say you've had plenty of practice by now… spread your legs, the boys come running. Doesn't matter if they have girlfriends, boyfriends, hell even if their dating your best friend. What Maisie wants, Maisie gets." He barked, running out of patience with the quivering wreck infront of him.

"Its not like that at all. We're in love."

"Really? Does Ryan know that?"

"No."

"So it's unrequited… aaawwwhh."

"Don't Nathan. Don't or so help me god I will-"

"What? Tell dad. Grow up and take responsibility for your actions. You're twenty-two years old so stop acting like it. daddy wont be around forever you know? What happens when Ryan dumps you and your alone again?" He seethed, "A quick whiff of daddy's bank card and a couple of pairs of shoes. You wont have your friends tp talk to will you?"

"Who are you to lecture me? You have no firneds." She frowned, "Especially after what you did to Leyla."

"I'm builing bridges," He replied, "Starting with Katie, and her party tonight."

"You're- you're going to the party?"

"Yeah, didn't I tell you? I was invited tonight. So I guess I'm one-up in the lead, huh little sis?" And he took his sandwich and disappeared into the lounge.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sound of Agnes – Release me blared over the speakers as the villagers piled into the girls house. So far so good. From what Katie could see Gennie had nothing to worry about. Everyone who had promised to be there was there and possibly more. She walked through to the kitchen to grab herself a drink just as the back door opened and in walked Maisie.

"Hiya," She smiled widely. Maisie simply nodded and smiled serenely handing her a bottle of vodka, "Nice one"

"I thought you could never have too much vodka…" She smirked, before her eyes made a skit over the party-goers. Katie was puzzled as to who she was looking at.

"Erm, Nathan's coming later… if that's who you're looking for," She asked conversationally. It took a while for Maisie to realise she was peaking to her and she nodded.

"Fashionaly late as per. That's my brother," She laughed half-heartedly before smiling as she caught sight of Ryan walking towards them. Everything about him made her heart skip a beat and she was reduced to the teenager she once was.

"Alright?" Ryan spoke, nervously wrapping an arm around his girlfriend and glaring down at Maisie. She simply smiled flirtily, "Great… so is this a party or what?"

And she rushed through grabbing hold of Gennie's hand and taking her to dance. Katie placed the bottle of vodka down before looking up as Ryans eyes followed her.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah…" No.

"Drink?"

"Uh, yeah… please." He smiled, moving down to kiss her. she simply smiled in return. He must take her for a real idiot…

"Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuune!" Maisie shouted, raising her bottle in the air before heading to the middle of the dancefloor and starting to dance wildly, "Come on… dance with me."

Gennie simply watched her in astonishment before turning towards where Katie and Leyla now stood talking. With no volunteers, Maisie garbbed hold of Ryan and pulled him towards her before starting to grind up against him.

"Maisie!" He shouted over the music, "I think you've had a bit too much to drink."

"I thought you liked it like that Lamb…" She slurred, winking. He simply looked around.

"What are you doing?!"

Maisie felt a pair of hands pry the bottle of vodka away from her and soon instead of being faced with the object of her affections she was staring up into the face of a very annoyed Nathan. He grabbed her by the arm, "How much have you had to drink?"

Maisie simply laughed, "Whats the matter big brother? Cant keep up with me…"

"What are you playing at?"

"I'm having fun… try it sometimes."

"You're disgusting."

"Maybe she could sleep it off?" Leyla suggested, concerned, "She can have my room. If she's still asleep when I go up tonight I'll have the couch"

"I don't wanna sleep it off though," Maisie moaned, pouting her perfectly glossed lips and cocking her head sideways at Ryan, "Unless you wanna sleep it off with me."

"Maisie!" Nathan shouted, "That's enough. You're coming home."

"You cant make me"

"I think you'll find I can…" He looked towards Katie who stood in the corner, watching helplessly, "Can you call us a cab?"

She nodded, disappearing into the lounge before returning minutes later to announce it was on its way. Nathan looked up at Ryan, "Can you help me then?"

"Uh, alright…" He replied, taking one of her arms and helping him carry a paralytic Maisie out of the door. Gennie and Leyla walked through to the kitchen, watching.

"That is one problem child right there…"

"What's she got to be worried about?" Gennie blurted out, "She's the perfect life…"

Leyla looked towards Katie who seemed to be paying attention to detail as she watched the two guys carry her 'friend' down the street, "What's up with your mug?"

"Nothing."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nathan slammed the cab door shut, heaving a now sleeping Maisie out of the car hence rudely awakening her. the kitchen light soon came on and the door opened revealing Natasha Wylde stood there in her dressing gown.

"Nathan… it's 2am… what on earth are you- Is that Maisie?"

"Yes it is… a little help please."

Natasha gasped, rushing towards them and taking Maisie off of his hands. For a petite woman she sure had some inner strength. Although it wasn't hard, Maisie had never gone over nine stone since… ever.

"What on earth possessed you to get this bad?" Natasha frowned down at her daughter.

"You wouldn't understand,,," She simply slurred back, "No-one understands."

Natasha turned back, seeing Nathan stood there, "Are you coming in?"

"I have something to do.."

Katie groaned as she shoved the empty beer bottles in the binbag before looking back as Leyla and David walked through carrying boxes of fresh hot pizza, "Perfect hangover cure." Leyla grinned, "A couple of pieces before we go to bed and warmed up pizza in the morning. We'll be fine and dandy."

"Who fed you that tosh?" Gennie asked from where she was frantically cleaning the smudged in sick that had been left courtesy of a rather tipsy Debbie Dingle a couple of hours before.

"It's true…" Leyla replied, "You'll be eating your words tomorrow"

"I know what I wanna eat." David rubbed his hands together and he prized open a box of pizza, "Tuck in… here's to a successful night."

"I'll… eat… to that." Gennie licked her lips grabbing a piece herself. Meanwhile Ryan walked through the door, waving slightly at Katie. She walked over to him casually and nodded.

"Did you get her home okay?"

"Yeah," Ryan nodded, "Well… I got her in the cab. Nathan took it the rest of the way."

"Great…" Katie replied, distantly, "There's pizza in there if you want some before you get off."

"Get off?" He asked, "I thought I was-"

"It's up to you," She shrugged her shoulders before making a beeline for her friends. She couldn't cope with fifty questions from him tonight, especially when she didn't know why she was so mad with him in the first place. She knew that Maisie had flirted with him openly, embarrassing herself aswell as the two of them as a couple – and that was fine. She was used to people coming on strong with him. she'd had to endure it since the started dating… Something just didn't add up. the fact that instead of being full of disgust when she made those indecent remarks he simply looked guilty. Or did he? Maybe she was reading too much into things. Or maybe she had reason to…

"Have I done something to upset you?" There it was. The question… she turned to him, looking up at him. all she could muster though was a small and pathetic 'no'. weak.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm just tired… and worried about Maisie." That was a definite lie. At that point in time she didn't give a toss about Maisie. Some friend she was to make a pass at her boyfriend INFRONT of her.

"She'll be fine. Nathan's taking care of her." He started to massage her shoulders and she closed her eyes before resting her head in the smug of his chest and sharing his warmth.


	6. Chapter 6

Hoarding the last of the horses back into the stable, Katie turned and made her way to the office. When she got there she was alarmed by a noise coming from inside there. walking through slowly, she gulped. Natasha had insisted on taking Maisie and Will away on a last minute trip to London in hopes of getting her darling daughter to open up to her, and Mark was away on business, and seeing as Nathan was appointed the 'eyes and ears' of the business when the 'grown-ups' weren't there she guessed he'd be out bullying an unknowing employee.

Wrong.

She was greeted by a weary looking Nathan. He looked up, smiling slightly, "I wont be long. I just need the invoices from the stables…"

"Uh…" She nodded, "I have them… printed here." She walked towards him, reaching over and grabbing a file. For a second, she could have sworn he tensed up underneath her but she soon brushed it off. She presented him with a pile of files, "I haven't had time to put them in order, but there's Jan-June, and July to December. I ahvent finished this months yet but-"

"That's great, thanks," He Smiled forcefully and she simply nodded.

"If it's okay I'm going to go home now, unless you want me to finish anything else off?"

"No, that'll be it." He replied, "You go ahead… I'll lock up."

"Oh, thanks." She replied and he looked up at her as she left. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes, "Katie…"

She turned to him, narrowing her gaze onto him.

"I'll be in the pub later if you want to come for a drink? Uh, I could use your help with something?"

"Sure," She replied, absent-mindedly, "I'll need to go home and get changed out of these rags first though"

"You look fine how you are," He spoke, before a look of realization dawned on him, "I mean… maybe you could do something with your hair."

She let out a small chuckle and nodded, flashing him a serene smile before walking out of the office. Nathan leant back on the chair, not quite being able to believe himself. Well god darn it. He was falling in love with Katie Sugden.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as she walked into the pub she was greeted with a girly giggle, and the first thing she saw was the image of her boyfriend sat at the bar with her best friend. And there it was again… that familiar feeling. She frowned, brushing it off.

Because no matter what Maisie tried, surely she wouldn't be so harsh as to try anything with HER Boyfriend, would she?

And there was no way Ryan would do something like that, either. He wasn't like that. sure, she'd had her experience with guys that lied, cheated and hurt her – and Ryan definitely wasn't like that.

But there was something about the scene that slightly unnerved her. the way they stared at each other intently. The way that his gaze seemed to be locked onto hers… the way she clutched the bar pump with her hand in some mad hope not to grab hold of him and claim him. Or maybe she was thinking too much into this?

She cleared her throat and automatically their eyes tore away from each others and locked onto hers. And then the guilt washed over their every features.

And she knew.

For that fraction of a second, Katie felt like she would possibly pass out.

How could she have been so stupid to not see this before?

Her hands curled into fists as she tried to calm herself down. Right now all she wanted to do was to run around to the other side of the bar and grab her by her prissy hair and slam her well made-up face into the bar for ruining her slim chance of happiness… but then where would that get her?

It definitely wouldn't give her Ryan.

He'd already fallen hook line and sinker for her 'friend'. Some friend…

"Katie," Ryan spoke, shakiness audible in his voice, "I didn't think you'd be coming until later. This is a nice surprise…"

_Liar_.

"Do you want to get a drink or go home?"

_What do you care?_

"Katie…"

"Don't let me stop you." She spoke up, the bitterness a little too clear in her voice.

"Katie, its not-" But Maisie reached her hand over to his arm and shook her head as he looked back at her. And that was all the proof she needed. The proof she needed before she ran out of the pub.

Nathan stepped out of the office, pulling the shutters down when he heard his sisters shrill screech. _Great, what now?_

He walked down the street, seeing Maisie and Ryan involved in some sort of slanging match. Marching over, he called her name.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing"

"I think you'll find it is when you're airing your dirty laundry in public…"

"Katie knows"

"Knows about what?"

He took a deep breath as Maisie made a play for Ryan's hand. And then he snapped. He grabbed his 'friend' by the collar and threw him against a pub table, making sure his fist connected with his jaw while he was at it. in the commotion, he felt himself being pulled away by someone and when he looked up, he saw Bob Hope staring at him in bewilderment.

"Whatever it is take it elsewhere!"

"You're scum!" Nathan shouted towards Ryan as he still layed flat on the bench, wiping his bloodied lip, "You don't get to treat people like that…. you don't deserve her!"

"Yes he does," Maisie shouted, tearfully, "I love him"

"I'm not talking about you" Nathan spat at her, "You're welcome to each other. You deserve him."

"Wait a sec… you two?" Diane frowned, pointing from one to the other, "How… I mean-"

"Do the math Diane…" Maisie spat, maliciously but Nathan had heard enough. He stalked down the street, readjusting himself before spotting a solitary figure sitting outside Home Farm.

"Katie?"

Instead of looking up, she simply stared ahead out onto the fields, "Do the Barton's know you're here?"

She shook her head and he sighed, taking a seat next to her and following her gaze. And then he spoke, "I'm sorry…"

Her head shot around and she was looking up at him, "You knew?"

"I just found out…"

"No doubt it'll be the news of the day tomorrow. Best steer clear of the café, and the pub… infact I think I'll have a duvet day." She laughed bitterly.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of… it's those two that should be hiding." He seethed, "If I'd have known Katie…"

"You'd have what?" She asked, her voice seemingly void of any emotion, "Stopped it? come on, you saw the way they were looking at eachother. It's a wonder I didn't know before… I've been so blind."

"Don't you dare blame this on yourself."

"Who else is there to blame it on? It must be my fault… or else why did he go running to her?" She gulped, "I tried… so hard to have a normal relationship. I listened to him, I was there for him, I thought he liked me, loved me even. But I screwed it up, like I did every other relationship I've ever had."

"No," He scowled, "If he doesn't see what he's lost then he's the one who should be worrying. Because of the mistake he's made he'll be stuck with my sister now… give it a couple of weeks, months and I guarantee you… he'll come worming back telling you what a mistake he made."

She smirked, "You think?"

"I know." He replied, stroking her hand with his absentmindedly, "Trust me…"

silence.

She turned to him again, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you deserve it." He replied, "Besides… I'm not a jerk all the time. Maybe 99.999% of the time. Consider yourself the 0.0001% exception."

And she smiled widely, making his heart flutter.

"C'mon… I'll make you a drink," He spoke up, "…before John and Moira have a heart attack when they see us."

She nodded, taking his hand and following him back up the drive.

So what do you think? Do you like?

Reviews if you please…

Also let me know what your views are on Nathan/Katie/Ryan/Maisie etc. I welcome your input.


	8. Chapter 8

Katie layed on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She didn't know what time it was, nor when she had lost track of the time all she knew was that she wasn't planning on moving out of the solace of her own bedroom anytime soon.

Now while they were swanning about.

It made her feel sick how they could act so proud.

Who cared if they loved eachother?

Up until last night they were two of her favourite people in the world – hery boyfriend and her best friend – and now she hated them both.

A small tap at the door soon came followed by the sound of Leyla's calm voice, "Katie… are you awake?"

She simply stared ahead. She hadn't spoke to Leyla yet. When she had got home she had gone straight to her room without so much as a 'hello'. She knew it was harsh. She was her friend and she hadn't done anything wrong… she just could deal with doing anymore crying.

"C'mon Kate… tell me whats up.." She then pressed, "I hate seeing you like this"

Katie rolled her eyes, turning on her side and curling up in a ball. Like she had done all the times when she was a baby – just after her dad had told her and her brother a bed time story. Except it was different now… her dad wasn't there, he never would be again… and she'd grown to believe there was no such thing as a happy ending anymore…

Leyla pulled the shutter up of the shop and jumped as she turned, seeing Nathan stood there, "Look before you shout at me… I was trying to get Katie to come out of her room. For some strange reason she's turned into a recluse, so that's why I'm a bit late…"

Nathan's eyes widened and he looked at his watch, "Actually I was coming to ask you how she waS?"

Leyla felt her mouth drop open and she narrowed her gaze onto him, "Do you know something I don't?"

"That depends on what you don't know"

"Everything by the sounds of things" She sighed, slumping her shoulders, "What's up with her Nathan?"

"It's not my place to say but-" at that very moment, Maisie and Ryan chose to meet up in the middle of the street. Leyla followed Nathan's gaze and she gasped as she saw her reach for his hand only for him to quickly extract him. and then she was off… heels stomping after them down the street.

"Leyla wait!" Nathan called, groaning.

"I should've known…" She seethed, stabbing her finger into Ryan's chest. He rubbed the spot, "Leyla, what the hell?"

"I knew you were a wrong 'un the minute I laid eyes on you…" She spat at him, "I mean he's one thing but at leats he admits he's a prick!"

"Oi…" Nathan piped up in annoyance only for her to stick her hand up dismissing him.

"So how longs it been going on then? A week? A month? A year?" Leyla continued, "Was it going on before you met Katie? Was she a toy?"

"You've got it wrong Leyla…" Miasie started.

"Shut it Miss Piggy. I wasn't talking to you…" Leyla glared towards her, "I'll deal with you in a minute"

Nathan groaned as he turned to see Betty Eagleton and her usual minions of grey haired gossips tottering towards the rucus with big smiles on their faces. _Great, this was exactly what Katie wanted…_

"Is she okay?" Ryan asked, lamely. This only fuelled the fire in Leyla as she pretty much barked: "Are you serious?!"

"I didn't want to hurt her Leyla!" He shouted, "It just… happened."

"What just happened?" Leyla frowned, "She just so happened to fall on you're dick… you're such a gentleman to oblige."

"We haven't done anything like that yet…"

"Oh well that changes everything. How gracious of you to wait until you'd stabbed Katie in the back…" She turned her gaze onto Maisie, "And you… after what your dad did to your mum I'd have thought you'd have a little more respect than that."

"You don't know a thing about my parents!"

"I know the apple certainly doesn't fall from the tree from where I'm standing…" Leyla replied, and Nathan couldn't help but give an astounded smile. She was on fire today…

"Leyla, what are you doing?" Gennie frowned as she stepped forward linking arms with somebody Nathan barely recognized…. _At first. _As he stared harder he couldn't help but be shocked when he saw that it was Katie. Her normally long blonde hair was tied back in a tight fitted ponytail and her usual glamorous attire (out of her stable gear) had been replaced by a loose fitted brown hoodie. Her eyes were full of bags, her cheeks were still tearstained and all in all she looked terrible. At that moment all he wanted to do was be there for her.

She caught his gaze and flashed him a small weak smile that failed to register with her eyes.

"I'm telling these two what I think about them… what _you _think?!" Leyla had barked. It seemed she had barely acknowledged Katie, as no sooner had she turned had she turned back again and was throwing another pack of insults at the two people. Gasps and pants and "what did she just say?"'s ripped through the village and when Nathan had turned around again he noticed that the group of three village gossips had turned into a village full of people eager to know what was going on.

"Leyla, stop…" Katie pleaded, "Please…"

"Katie… they deserve everything that's coming to them."

"Not like this… not in the middle of the street."

Leyla sighed, turning to the crowds of people and nodded, walking towards her side. Nathan tugged at her sleeve and she turned, "I'll cover the shop this morning… take a couple of hours off."

"Thanks," She replied, part shocked and part still angry and with that the three friends sauntered off leaving a very humiliated Ryan and Maisie still hanging in the middle of the street. Nathan turned to them and shook his head before walking into the shop…

**

"Why didn't you tell me?" Leyla was stressing as she comforted her flatmate.

"Yeah because you handled it professionally back there…"

"He is not worth it, you know…" Leyla frowned, shaking her head, "You're going to find someone who deserves your company, your time and your heart. Like mother, like son…"

"Then why does it still hurt?" Katie replied, timidly. Leyla sighed, wrapping an arm around her and allowing her friend to rest her head on her shoulder. A small cough interrupted them and they turned to see Nathan stood there, looking nervously.

"The door was open…"

"Oh, yeah… don't worry about that" Leyla replied, "I guess my few hours are up, right?"

"Uhm, I wouldn't ask but Doug's got his half day holiday so-"

"No worries. Will you stay here for a while?"

"I don't need babysitting"

"Yeah, sure I will…"

"And like I said… I don't need babysitting"

"Call it childminding" Nathan smiled, smoothly and she rolled her eyes towards heaven before trying to disguise a smile… and failing. Leyla had soon said her goodbye's and was on her way out, closing the door behind her. and then silence fell.

"So… good morning, huh?"

"Fantastic…"

silence again. She turned towards him, seeing her looking at her with a serious look on his face, "What?" she touched her face, "Have I got something-"

"You look like crap."

She smiled, amused, "You're a piece of work, do you know that Wylde?"

"Yeah," He replied, almost thankfully and she rolled her eyes towards heaven once more before folding some hair behind her ear and staring ahead. He tried to focus on the programme but couldn't for the life of him remember what the hell they'd been watching when he had entered, so instead he looked back at her. This time when she looked, she looked almost deep in thought.

He reached over, stroking some hair out of her face and she looked down. _A blush?_ He moved closer, planting a small kiss upon her lips before going to pull away – but imagine his surprise when she pulled him back into her and returned the favour…


End file.
